Winter love
by casunder
Summary: Kaname rescues Zero one snowy day. When a blizzard strikes and traps them together the two do more than insult each other. (Yaoi, Mpreg, Dirty talk, love)
1. Finding you trapped

Kaname's body shuddered slightly as the cold air nicked at his face that wasn't covered by any warm clothing. Each step he took was sounded by the crunch of the snow under him. It was nearly knee height which worried the pureblood slightly. Slowly Kaname tilted his head up and looked at the grey sky with white snow falling from it. The news stated that there was going to be a horrible snow storm for the next week. What worried him more was he got a call from Cross saying that Yuki and he were trapped in town due to roads being blocked so he had to stay with Zero and make sure he was okay.

Kaname stopped outside the barn, his attention turned towards the closed barn door. It rattled as something slammed against it on the other side. ' _Perhaps it's the horse?'_ Kaname thought in his head and went to leave until there was a husky human breath from the other side. Kaname's eyebrows furrowed as he wondered closer to the door, his vampire ears picking up a humans breath.

"Is someone there? Help me!" Zero's voice called out from the other side of the door making Kaname's crimson eyes widen.

"Zero? Are you in there?" Kaname asked as he looked at the closed door curiously.

"Kaname! Help me out I got stuck in here!" Zero said as he pushed against the frozen door.

"How long have you been in there?" Kaname asked as he tried prying the door open.

"All night. I was worried about white Lilly and came to sleep with her. I didn't think it'd get so cold. The door froze over so I can't open it." Zero cried out as his body shivered violently.

Kaname used his pureblood strength and pulled the frozen door off its hinges. He threw the door to the side and in a matter of seconds Zero was trying to get under his shirt. "Whoa calm down," Kaname said and tried pushing the hunter away but as soon as he looked down at the hunter he seen Zero's blue lips and shuddering body. "Come on get under," Kaname sighed and pulled his shirt up allowing Zero to get under. Once Zero was under his shirt he pulled it down and watched as the hunter pressed his cold face against his chest. Kaname shuddered at the coldness.

"Thanks," Zero shakily said and heard Kaname sigh in reply.

"Let's just get you inside somewhere warm. Your body is like ice." Kaname said and both he and Zero awkwardly shuffled to Cross's house.

~20 minutes later~

Zero sat in front of the fireplace with a blanket around him, Kaname walked into the room quietly and stood beside Zero making the hunter tilt his head up to look at the pureblood. "Here," Kaname said and gave Zero a white cup filled with hot chocolate.

Zero slowly reached up and grabbed the cup gently before bringing his arm down to rest the cup on his right knee. "Thanks." Zero said and brought the cup to his lips and drank from it slowly.

"You're an idiot for staying out there all night," Kaname said and sat on the ground beside Zero. He put his cup on the ground in front of him so he was able to pull his own blanket over his shoulders to keep him warm.

"I didn't mean to stay out there for so long." Zero hissed angrily, his hand tightening the grip on the cup.

"How are you not dead?" Kaname asked and grabbed his cup and took a sip from it.

"Because white Lilly is warm so all I did was snuggle close to her." Zero stated making Kaname sigh heavily.

"You're lucky I came along when I did," Kaname started making Zero glare at him from the corner of his eye. "Or you'd be dead." Kaname finished and took another sip of his hot chocolate.

"Whatever." Zero huffed and turned his head completely away from the pureblood. Kaname looked at the hunter before bringing his cup up to his mouth to finish it off.


	2. Chat with me in front of the Fireplace

~1 hour later~

Kaname decided to stay the night much to Zero's disappointment. It was only around 8:00pm at night so it was still early in the night. The wind hustled outside, rattling the windows violently and shook the frozen trees. The snow had gotten worse, it was getting higher and higher, it would take weeks to get rid of the amount of snow that was everywhere.

Zero poured some hot soup into two clean white bowls and slowly grabbed them both before heading to the living room where Kaname was laying down in front of the fireplace. The smell of food tingled Kaname's nose making him look to the side to see the bowels in Zero's pale hands. "Here it's pumpkin soup." Zero stated firmly and shoved the soup at Kaname. Kaname took the bowl gently and slowly turned his attention back to the flickering flames.

Zero sat awkwardly beside Kaname, it was silent. The awkward silent. "So um...Yuki and you huh? Bout time you asked her out." Zero tried starting a conversation but it became more awkward as Kaname stared at him confusingly.

"Huh? Me and Yuki? I asked her out? What are you talking about?" Kaname asked confusingly.

"No need to be shy." Zero stated as he ate a mouthful of soup.

"No, literally I have no idea what you're talking about," Kaname stated firmly making Zero quirk an eyebrow and look at him oddly.

"Yuki said to me that you asked her out by giving her flowers and kissing her lips." Zero stated making Kaname's face look even more confused.

"I never asked Yuki out. Nor did I kiss her or give flowers to her." Kaname stated making Zero roll his lavender eyes. "I'm being serious," Kaname stated as he watched the hunters reaction.

"Sure..." Zero hummed earning a growl from Kaname.

"She isn't my girlfriend," Kaname growled out angrily to the hunter making Zero narrow his eyes.

"Sheesh, why are you acting all mad. Wouldn't you be happy if she was your girlfriend?" Zero asked and put the bowl down in front of him.

"I would I guess, it's just she lied about me dating her. Cause I know for a fact I never did _ANY_ of that to her." Kaname replied with a soft grunt at the end.

"Just ask her what's going on when she comes back." Zero stated and looked at the crackling fire. "I hope the fire lasts." Zero sighed and turned his attention out towards the frozen window.

"It will," Kaname replied and then laid on his back, his crimson eyes looking up at the white roof.

"Will you ask Yuki out when she comes back?" Zero asked as he turned his head towards the pureblood and looked down at him.

"Nope," Kaname said and looked into Zero's lavender eyes.

"Why?" Zero asked and tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

Kaname watched as the light of the fire brightened up Zero's face more. His lavender eyes reflected a silver glow. Kaname's eyes travelled down to Zero's plump pink lips, ' _Why do they look so intriguing?'_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

Kaname gasp and sat up quickly, his hand gripping his chest tightly. Zero jumped back a bit startled at the purebloods sudden movement. "Are you okay? Are you having a heart attack or something?" Zero asked as he watched the frozen pureblood. Kaname snapped out of his daze after awhile and stiffly shook his head as a no. Quickly the pureblood stood up and grabbed his bowl.

"I'm going to get some more soup," Kaname stated making Zero raise an eyebrow.

"But you haven't even finished y-"

"I want more." Kaname interrupted the hunter before quickly making his way out of the living room. His hand rubbed his chest soothingly as he walked down the hall.

 _Did I catch a cold from being outside too long?_


	3. Tried Seduction

~9:30pm~

Zero washed the dishes, including the dirty ones from the previous day when Cross and Yuki were here. He passed the wet dishes to Kaname who dried them and stacked them neatly on the counter. The whole place was a mess so they decided to clean it up a little bit. Once Zero was done he dried his hands and turned towards the pureblood. "I'm actually starting to sweat now. The fireplace has made everything hot." Zero said and fanned himself.

"Or maybe it's the 5 shirts, 3 jumpers, 1 coat, 3 pairs of socks, 2 gloves and beanie that you're wearing?" Kaname said as he dried the last dish and stacked it with the others.

"I'm going to find something cooler to wear. I'm going to be drowning in a sea of my own sweat in a second." Zero huffed and walked to his room to change into cooler clothes. Kaname shook his head and slowly made his way back to the living room. _'The hunter is more of an idiot than I originally thought.'_ Kaname chuckled in his head as he sat down in front of the fireplace.

~10 minutes later~

"There better." Zero sighed happily as he walked back into the living room. He looked at the pureblood who was laying in front of the heater with lazy eyes. "Come on, we have more work to do." Zero stated making the pureblood look at him. Soon as Kaname looked at him it was like he choked on his own saliva. _'Wow.'_ Kaname thought as he scanned the hunter. He knew the hunter was getting changed into something cooler but he didn't think it'd be THAT cool.

Zero wore tight small shorts accompanied by a small shirt that just covered his belly button. "How aren't you cold?" Kaname asked and watched as the hunter shrugged.

"Come on we have work to do." Zero said and turned around. Kaname's jaw slacked open as he looked at Zero's perfectly round shaped ass. Kaname stumbled to his feet to quickly follow the hunter his crimson eyes never leaving his ass.

Zero was bending down, on his hands and knees in front of Kaname as he cleaned the floor. Kaname sloppily cleaned the counter as his eyes focused on Zero's body generally his ass. "What is it Kaname?" Zero asked and looked behind him at pureblood.

"N-Nothing," Kaname said and looked at the counter as he wiped faster. Zero began coughing making the pureblood look worriedly down at him. Slowly Kaname reached down and put a hand against Zero's forehead. "Oh god, you have a fever. No wonder you have been feeling hot." Kaname said and helped Zero up onto his feet slowly.

"Here I'll take you back to the living room and get you some water," Kaname said making Zero nod lazily. The two left the kitchen and headed back to the living room. Kaname laid Zero down on his back and pulled the blanket over him gently.

"I'll be back with some water," Kaname said and quickly left to get some cold water.


	4. Kiss me

Kaname walked into the room slowly with some water and a wet cloth in his hands. His crimson eyes focused on the heavily panting hunter on the ground. Kaname kneeled down beside Zero and quickly placed the wet cloth on his sweating forehead. "Here drink," Kaname said and held the glass to Zero's lips gently. Zero leaned up slightly and took a sip of the glass before laying back down with a groan.

"Is there anything you need?" Kaname asked as he put the glass quietly beside Zero. Zero nodded his head as a yes before looking up at Kaname.

"Some medication." Zero said and began coughing again.

"Medication isn't needed Zero. You have a fever so drink a lot of fluids." Kaname stated making the hunter glare at him.

"Is there anything you want me to make you to eat or drink?" Kaname asked but Zero just shook his head as a no.

"I'm fine." Zero said and looked up at the ceiling. "I just need some rest and water." Zero replied and closed his eyes slowly.

"Sounds good," Kaname said and backed away from the hunter so he didn't overheat from the heat. Zero soon fell asleep listening to the soft crackling of the fire and the gentle creaks of the floor under Kaname's feet as he moved about.

~Few hours later-11:00pm~

With a soft snort, Zero jolted awake as someone sat beside him. "Did I wake you?" A soothing voice asked making Zero tiredly look to the side to see Kaname.

"No." Zero yawned out and rubbed his eyes. Slowly he sat up making the blanket fall onto his lap. Kaname raised his hand and gently pressed it against Zero's forehead.

"Your fever has gone down," Kaname said and removed his hand slowly.

"Thanks for looking after me these past few hours." Zero said and fidgeted slightly.

"Your welcome." Kaname flashed a smile at him making Zero's cheeks redden slightly. "Um anyway uh is there food?" Zero asked and watched as Kaname stood up.

"What do you want me to make?" Kaname asked with determination.

"How about a sandwich with tomato and salt?" Zero asked curiously.

"Sure thing I can do that," Kaname stated with a puffed up chest as he walked out of the living room.

~5 minutes later~

Kaname came back into the room with a plate in his hand. A perfectly made sandwich laid on it. Zero looked over at him and reached his hands out wanting to grab the plate. As soon as Kaname handed it to him he picked up the sandwich and began eating it happily.

"Hey, you actually did something right for once." Zero said making Kaname cringe slightly.

"Don't talk with your mouth full and besides, I do many things right," Kaname stated proudly but lavender eyes rolled a Yeah-Right.

Once Zero was finished his sandwich he laid back down and looked over at Kaname who was looking at him. The two just stared at each other for ages until Kaname decided to move closer to Zero. The two stared face to face, less than a foot apart from one another. Zero's eyes scanned the purebloods facial features. He looked so much more beautiful up close. Zero looked up and could see a few grey hairs in Kaname's hair making him bite his lip to prevent himself from laughing.

 _'18 and already have grey hairs huh.'_ Zero teased in his head, his lavender eyes slowly making their way down to Kaname's lips. He stared at them for a long time so Kaname kind of picked up what the hunter wanted to do.

Zero slowly leaned up and covers Kaname's bottom lip with both of his. The pureblood remained still as he looked at the scene under him. Slowly Zero pulled away and looked up at the pureblood before snapping out of his daze. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Zero said as he shook his head. He went to quickly escape but Kaname grabbed him and pinned him back to the floor.

Now it was Kaname's turn. He slowly bent down and kissed the hunter gently. Zero's lavender eyes widen in shock before they closed slowly. The two both enjoyed the kiss and groaned as they pulled away from each other.

 _That was..._

 _Wow..._


	5. First time

Zero and Kaname continued to kiss each other heatedly. When one pulled away the other would quickly latch onto their lips again. Kaname got under Zero's blanket so he could feel the hunter press closer to him. And press he did. Soon as Zero felt a better friction from Kaname he was arching his back so his chest could touch Kaname's.

Kaname bent down and kissed Zero again, this time, brushing his tongue against Zero's bottom lip asking for entrance. Zero slowly parted his lips and felt Kaname slid his tongue against his. Zero moaned sending a vibration on Kaname's tongue straight to his lower regions. Zero had his arms at his side, clawing at the floor under him as Kaname moved a hand from his shirt and trailed it all the way down to his thigh before rubbing the bump in his pants.

"Ah~" Zero moaned like a girl as he looked down at Kaname's hand. Slowly Kaname moved his hand inside Zero's shorts and massaged his wet underwear.

"Your so wet Zero~" Kaname cooed out and watched as Zero's face reddened.

"W-Well I am being touched in _THAT_ area so of course, I am going to be wet." Zero stated with an embarrassed huff.

"I wonder how wet you are inside..." Kaname said and pulled Zero's shorts off slowly.

"W-Wet inside?" Zero stuttered out clearly knowing what Kaname was meaning. "And what happens if I don't allow you to p-put it in?" Zero asked the pureblood embarrassingly. Kaname's crimson eyes watched Zero's reaction and his facial features closely.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" Kaname asked with a slightly sly smile. Zero gasped and looked at the pureblood.

"N-No I have done it with hundreds of girls before." Zero stated proudly but began fidgeting when Kaname moved away.

"Oh well, that sucks. I don't really have a taste in people who have had sex before." Kaname said and went to get out of the blanket but was stopped when Zero grabbed his wrist.

"Y-You know I am joking." Zero said making Kaname smirk,

"I know but I want to hear from you that you're a virgin," Kaname said making Zero's face go even redder.

 _'This is so EMBARRASSING' Zero screamed in his head._

"I-I'm a v-v-irgin." Zero finally manage to get out. Kaname returned to his original spot and happy looked down at the hunter.

"Now say you want me," Kaname said as he massaged Zero's genitals again.

"I want you." Zero said and circled his arms around Kaname's neck. "Fuck me." Zero whispered in Kaname's ear making the pureblood get very horny.

A horny pureblood and a horny hunter. Perfect.

In a matter of seconds, Kaname had torn off all of Zero's clothing including his underwear. "N-No fair why am I naked and your not?" Zero asked as he looked at the fully clothed pureblood.

"Well, are you going to strip me?" Kaname asked as he tilted his head to the side. Zero huffed and stripped the pureblood of his upper clothing before stopping and looking at his pants.

 _'He did it for me so I should do it for him.'_ Zero thought and slowly pulled the zipper down. Kaname got out of his pants and threw them to the side to let Zero see his huge package.

Slowly Zero curved his fingers under Kaname's boxers and pulled them down to his ankles and let Kaname kick them off. Zero's mouth gaped open as Kaname's full hard erection sprung towards him. "That's so big! That won't fit in a virgin like me!" Zero cried out in fear.

"That's what they all say," Kaname stated and then stroked Zero's cheek. "But I'll be gentle. I promise." Kaname said and watched as Zero nodded slowly. Lavander eyes beadily stared at Kaname. "You wanna suck?" Kaname asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Kaname moved closer to Zero and gently held the blunt tip of his cock to Zero's lips. "Open wide," Kaname said and watched as Zero slowly opened his lips. Kaname pushed into the hot wet mouth and moaned shakily as Zero swallowed and accidently choked on his cock. Kaname began slowly thrusting in and out of Zero's mouth letting the hunter have enough time to relax his throat so he didn't gag.

"Your mouth is so hot." Kaname moaned and tilted his head back in pleasure. "It's so good~" Kaname moaned and put his hand on the back of Zero's head. Saliva dripped from the corner of Zero's mouth.

Slowly Kaname pulled out and kissed Zero's lips gently. "Get on your hands and knees," Kaname whispered as he pulled away from Zero's lips. Zero slowly did as he was told and got onto his hands and knees. Kaname put the head of his cock at Zero's hole and looked at the hunter for permission.

"Do it." Zero said with slight fear dripping into his words. This was going to hurt like a Bitch.


	6. Next day

~Next day~

Kaname awoke from the sun shining on his closed eyes. His crimson eyes fluttered open and quickly noticed he was alone. Slowly Kaname sat up and rubbed his eyes gently. "Zero?" Kaname called out as he removed his hands from his eyes and looked around the room.

When there was no response Kaname grabbed for his boxers that were left discarded on the other side of the blanket. Once he was at least wearing his boxers he left the warm room and slowly made his way down the hall and to the soft sound of food being cooked in the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen he stopped and watched as Zero hummed happily to himself, He wore a large white shirt but it was hard to see if he was wearing pants because he was behind a counter. "Good morning," Kaname said making Zero turn around with a pan in his hand.

"Morning. How was your sleep?" Zero asked as he put some bacon onto a plate.

"Good and yours?" Kaname asked curiously.

"Good." Zero said and put the pan away. "Um, I wanted to ask you something." Zero said and fidgeted slightly.

"What is it?" Kaname asked and moved closer to the bench and grabbed a plate.

"Um well, is it possible for males to fall pregnant? I mean Male Vampires that is." Zero asked as Kaname sat down at the table.

"Well for a FULL male vampire it should be but I am not sure a half vampire can fall pregnant so I don't think you need to be worried about falling pregnant," Kaname stated and began eating happily.

"Would you like children?" Zero asked as his lavender looked at the white counter.

"Why?" Kaname asked and looked up at the hunter.

Zero hesitated before walked out from behind the counter revealing a huge 9-month pregnant belly. Kaname choked on his food as he looked at Zero. "I-I woke up today with this giant belly." Zero said and rubbed it gently. "How is it possible to be this far along in a night?" Zero asked worriedly as his worried eyes stared at Kaname.

"U-Uh well um Vampire pregnancies last only two days. We heal in 2 seconds, we can kill in 2 seconds, We can use our powers in 2 seconds, we are so quickly developed that vampire pregnancies only last two days, but a pureblood pregnancy lasts a few hours." Kaname explained and then looked at Zero's baby bump. "How are you able to have children if you're not a full vampire?" Kaname asked himself and then shook his head slowly. "Doesn't matter." Kaname finished and looked away from Zero and back at his food.

"Are you going to take the baby away from me?" Zero asked making Kaname snap his head up to look at him.

"Of course not, why would I?" Kaname asked and watched as Zero headed over to the bookshelf to the right and picked out a large brown book and opened it to the page which had a bookmark in it. Zero slowly made his way over to Kaname and placed the book down in front of him.

Kaname's lavender eyes scanned the book until he found a paragraph in bold writing that was highlighted blue.

' **If the carrier of the child is human or potentially half vampire the other partner has every right to take away the child without having to go to court for child custody. The carrier shall not attempt to keep the child if the other parent says no, thus if it happens it will lead to the execution of the carrier.'**

After reading the paragraph Kaname flickered his crimson eyes up to Zero. "So you're worried about me taking the child away from you?" Kaname asked and watched as Zero slowly nodded. Kaname sighed and gently grabbed Zero's hand. "I'm not going to take the baby away from you," Kaname said making Zero look at him happily.

"Really?" Zero asked making Kaname nod slowly.

"You'd be a great mother," Kaname said and was pounced on by Zero. Kaname felt the air leave him as Zero squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" Zero repeated himself over and over again. Kaname awkwardly hugged Zero back and felt the hunter pull away. Kaname's eyes flickered down to Zero's bright smile.

"Wow, this is the happiest I have ever seen you," Kaname said and watched as Zero smiled more.

"Well yeah, I get to keep my baby so of course, I am!" Zero said cheerfully and kissed Kaname's lips gently. "I'm excited are you?" Zero asked but watched as Kaname's skin paled extremely. Zero's smile faded as he looked at Kaname's expression.

 _'He isn't happy.'_ Zero thought and pulled away from the pureblood.

"I honestly don't know how to feel. It's very sudden and to be pushing the difficulty of children on me so quickly. I am young and you're young." Kaname started and watched as Zero took a step back. "So what's going to happen?" Kaname asked curiously.

"I'm looking after the baby alone." Zero stated and grabbed his plate. Kaname didn't say anything. If that was Zero's decision then he wasn't going to say otherwise.


	7. Not what we expected

~A Few hours later~

Zero was sitting in front of the heater with the blanket laying on the ground behind him. Kaname was laying on the couch looking at him firmly. He looked so distant. "Zero I don't want you to get the wrong idea," Kaname said but the hunter didn't bother looking at him.

"I didn't get the wrong idea I understand perfectly." Zero stated and heard Kaname sitting up on the couch. "It's perfectly fine if you don't want the baby." Zero mumbled making crimson eyes widen.

"I never said I didn't want it! I was saying that it was so sudden." Kaname said making Zero turn around and look at him.

"And then you started complaining about you being young."

"US being young, yes but it wasn't complaining!" Kaname stated firmly. Zero grunted and looked away from Kaname. "Look if you want to look after the baby alone I won't stop you. But I am here and I can try to help." Kaname stated as he looked at Zero gently. "Just don't forget that I am here," Kaname said and stood before leaving the room quietly with Zero's eyes trailing after him.

~ 2 hours later~

Kaname's eyes fluttered open as the sound of pain rang through the building. He quickly snapped out of his sleepy state and rose to his feet. Another moan of pain ringed out making the pureblood quickly sprint out of the bedroom and to the living room where Zero was.

"Whats wrong Zero?" Kaname asked as he looked at the hunter on the ground.

"It hurts." Zero howled in pain and curled into a ball.

"Do you want me to run you a bath?" Kaname asked hurriedly and watched as Zero nodded slowly, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Quickly Kaname turned around and rushed towards the bathroom to feel the bath with water.

~5 minutes later~

Kaname rushed back to the living room and grabbed the hunter gently. "Don't move me." Zero hissed in pain but Kaname didn't listen as he carried him bridle style to the bathroom. Once there Kaname stripped Zero of his shirt which was the only clothing on his body and placed him in the bath gently.

Zero moaned in relaxation. The lights flickered a few times before they went out making the room dark. Kaname tried switching the light on and off but it was out. "There's a power out is there any candles?" Kaname asked and looked at Zero who was in the bath happily.

"In Crosses room." Zero said making Kaname nod.

"I'll be back," Kaname said and left the bathroom. Everything was dark. Once Kaname was in Crosses room he struggled to find candles in the dark.

"AAHHHH!" Zero screamed in pain jolting Kaname to search for candles quicker.

~25 minutes later~

Kaname rushed into the bathroom holding an arm full of different sized candles. Zero was gripping onto the tap harshly as he breathed heavily. Kaname lit some candles but not all of them and placed the few candles around the bathroom.

"It hurts." Zero cried out making Kaname's heartbeat quicken.

"Is there any panadol or medi-"

"Yes but right now isn't the time to be putting drugs into my body." Zero huffed out as he let out a blood curtailing scream of pain. "Almost." Zero breathed out and then grabbed onto Kaname's hand.

"Whats happening I don't understand," Kaname said and got an almost death glare from Zero.

"I'm in labor." Zero screamed in pain and pushed again. "Can you get something sharp?" Zero asked making Kaname's eyes widen.

"I'm not performing a C-section!" Kaname stated quickly

"Of course your not idiot! It's for cutting the cored!" Zero screamed as he pushed again.

Kaname quickly turned around and looked everywhere until he came across a shaving razor. The pureblood broke it in half and gently took the razor blade out from the protected plastic. "Got it," Kaname said and turned around to see Zero was passed out in the bath. "Zero," Kaname called out as he kneeled beside the bath tub. "Zero you can't fall asleep," Kaname stated and shook the hunter harshly.

Zero jolted awake, gasping for air as he looked around the room. When his breathing died down he looked over at Kaname with wide eyes. "Don't pass out again you got me worried." Kaname said firmly. Zero was about to complain but felt the last and final pain. Quickly he pushed and gritted his teeth in pain. And finally he felt something slip out of him making his hands dive into the water to quickly get it.

Kaname waited with anxious eyes as Zero pulled his arms up revealing a baby. It wasn't crying like a baby normally would. Nor did it move. Zero kept nudging the baby gently but there was no reaction. Zero's bottom lip quivered as he held the pale baby close to him, his hand gently stroking the babies back. Kaname cut the cord and stepped back as he watched Zero cry as he held the limp baby.


	8. We are Lucky

Zero cried with the child in his arms, Kaname leaned his back against the counter as tears formed in his crimson eyes. It was hard to explain how he felt. He only just found out he was going to be having a kid and it was already dead. A heavy weight sunk in Kaname's heart. If this is how he felt he couldn't possibly imagine what Zero was feeling. With one single glance, Kaname could already tell how broken the hunter was. How desperate he wanted the baby to move but to no avail.

This was by far the worst thing in the world to experience. Anger swam through Kaname's body like a rush of adrenaline. He was angry at himself for not being able to help Zero, or be there for Zero. He wasn't there for his kid either he simply backed away when the hunter was upset. Kaname's fists clenched together tightly before he stood up and marched over to Zero.

Quickly and firmly the pureblood took the baby out of Zero's grasp making the hunter cry louder thinking the pureblood was going to get rid of the baby. "Give me my baby." Zero cried as tears rushed down his cheeks quickly. He couldn't move, not just after giving birth. It was impossible. All he could do was watch the pureblood. Kaname laid the baby on the ground gently and put his hands over the babies heart and began pumping on it. He leaned down and connected his lips with the babies and blew air into the small mouth.

Zero's cries slowly died down as he watched Kaname perform CPR on the baby. He didn't think the pureblood cared at all. He didn't think the pureblood would feel anything for the loss of the child. But the fresh tears on Kaname's cheeks and the watery glint in those crimson eyes told him otherwise. Zero sniffled as he watched Kaname over and over again, put his weight on the babies chest before taking it off. "Kaname...it's too late." Zero said and wiped tears away from his eyes.

"I'm not giving up Zero," Kaname stated firmly and continued what he was doing. Zero smiled sadly at the purebloods determination.

 _'Trying so hard for something that is already lost'_

After five minutes Kaname slowed down till he was at a complete stop. It didn't work. He looked down at the pale baby. Wasn't moving, was crying, wasn't breathing. Kanames tears dripped onto the babies stomach quietly. "I'm not giving up on you okay baby?" Kaname said and continued doing CPR on the baby. Zero wanted to hold the pureblood back, to say it was enough and that he had tried his best. But another part of him said to let the pureblood do it in hopes of it actually working.

Kaname continues to do it over and over again, not stopping for a second. He didn't care if his arms or back were hurting, he didn't care about anything just the tiny figure below him. "Please, Kaname sto-" Zero's plea for Kaname to stop didn't finish as the loud sound of coughing was heard until there was an unmistakable sound of a babies cry. Kaname looked down at the crying baby and smiled in releaf as he picked up the wet baby and held it close to his chest.

"Hey, it's okay daddy's here," Kaname said and gently cradled the baby. Zero smiled and reached out to hold the baby but Kaname cradled the baby closer. Alarms rang in Zero's head quickly as his brain replayed Kaname's action. Kaname quietly stood up and turned around.

 _Oh no_

"Kaname." Zero called out as the pureblood left the room. "Kaname!" Zero yelled again.

 _'He left! He said he wouldn't take the baby! HE IS A GOOD FOR NOTHING STUPID STUCK UP SELIFSH BASTARED!'_ Zero screamed in his head loudly. His baby was alive but he wouldn't be around them broke Zero more than the baby being dead.

After a minute Kaname walked back in with the baby wrapped in a white fluffy blanket. Zero looked up at him with big eyes making Kaname tilt his head to the side. "What?" Kaname asked as he moved closer to the bath and kneeled down.

"I thought you left." Zero said quickly and watched as Kaname shook his head as a no.

"I didn't I just wanted to keep the baby warm. There were no towels here so I went to get a blanket from one of the rooms." Kaname said and gently held the baby out to Zero. The hunter quickly took the baby and cuddled it to his chest. "It's a girl," Kaname said making Zero look at him happily.

"A girl huh? What would be a good name?" Zero asked as he looked down at the baby who was now happily sleeping.

"How about Mina?" Kaname suggested as Zero examined the baby.

"I like that. She does look like a Mina." Zero stated gently.

"Mina Kiryu Kuran." Kaname hummed out and happily looked at the baby. She had beautiful brown hair like her father and under those tiny closed eyelids were the most gorgeous lavender eyes, like her mothers.

"Do you mind helping me out of this blood filled bath? The water is getting cold and I want to be in front of the fireplace." Zero stated and gently curiously handed the baby back to Kaname.

"Sure I'll just go put her down somewhere safe," Kaname said and stood up slowly before walking out of the bathroom.

~a few minutes later~

After a few minutes, Kaname returned with no baby. He helps Zero out of the bath slowly and carried him back bridle style to the living room. Zero looked around for the baby as Kaname walked into the living room and happily noticed a washing basket filled with blankets in it next to the blanket Zero slept under. Kaname put Zero down gently on the floor and pulled the blanket over his body.

"She's sleeping," Kaname said as he looked into the basket. "She's so cute," Kaname said with a smile and was pulled into a tight hug by Zero.

"Thank you so much." Zero said happily making Kaname look down at him confusingly.

"For what I didn't do anything," Kaname stated and watched Zero shake his head as a no.

"You did everything." Zero said and happily looked at the sleeping figure in the basket. Kaname smiled and stroked his hair gently.

"Get some sleep you've been through a lot," Kaname said and kissed Zero's lips gently.

"Don't leave"

"I won't"


	9. Caring for the extra one

The loud sound of a baby crying jolted Zero and Kaname awake unhappily. Zero yawned and blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes to see he was cuddling into Kaname's chest while Kaname was holding him gently. Kaname slowly removed his arms from around Zero and crawled out from under the blanket and headed over to the basket.

Kaname gently picked up the baby and put her in a sitting position so her butt was on his arm and her left cheek was pressed into Kaname's clothed chest. "Whats wrong why are you crying?" Kaname asked as he bounced the baby gently in his arms.

"Perhaps she is hungry?" Zero suggested making Kaname bite his bottom lip.

 _What do newborn babies exactly eat?_

"Here hold her for me while I go find something for her to eat in the kitchen," Kaname stated and hurried off to the kitchen to get something.

When Kaname was gone the baby quieted down as Zero cuddled her close to his chest. The baby instantly stopped all signs of crying as there was a pink nipple in front of her face, hungrily she stretched out for it and latched onto it with her toothless mouth. Zero gasped and looked down to see the baby sucking happily as she got the milk she wanted.

 _It's like I am turning female. Giving birth and being able to breastfeed._

Kaname came back into the room with some apple sauce and stopped as he watched Zero breastfeed the baby.

 _Guess the apple sauce wasn't needed._

Kaname sighed and put the jar on the table beside him. "Looks like you contain what she needs," Kaname said and sat beside Zero slowly. His eyes examining Zero carefully. "Your breasts have gotten bigger." Kaname pointed out making Zero flush red.

"N-Not by that much!" Zero replied defensively and turned his back to Kaname so he couldn't see.

"Hey don't be like that I was only pointing it out!" Kaname whined and kissed Zero's shoulder gently. Once the baby was done Zero put her back into the basket and wrapped her up happily.

"I'm tired can we just go back to sleep?" Zero asked and looked tiredly at Kaname. The pureblood sighed before wrapping his arms around Zero and pulling him closer to his chest.

"Okay," Kaname said and felt Zero place his head gently against his chest. The two closed their eyes and fell asleep together.

"Waaah waah." The baby began crying loudly, making the two adults groan unhappily. Kaname climbed out from under the cover and put a small blanket on his left shoulder as he picked up the baby and put her in a sitting position again. Gently Kaname bounced her and patted her back.

Kaname tiredly yawned and bounced her until she was 's eyes happily and tiredly watched Kaname look after her making him smile gently. Once she was asleep again Kaname put her back into the basket and climbed back under the blanket. Zero snuggled close to Kaname enjoying his warmth. The two happily fell asleep once more.


	10. I'm Sorry

The baby cried loudly, echoing the whole room making the two new parents groan. It was already midnight and she had been fed twelve times. "She's a hungry baby," Kaname grumbled as he reached out for the baby in the basket, that was now on his side seeming Zero didn't want a crying baby in his ear all the time. Zero tiredly looked at the baby as she was passed to him gently by Kaname. Slowly Zero raised the baby until she was level with his nipple and in a heartbeat, she latched onto it. Hungrily sucking on it.

"Perhaps she is going through a growth spurt or something?" Kaname asked as he laid back down.

"Perhaps." Zero said with a yawn and looked down at the hungry baby. "Or maybe she just likes being fed." Zero said and looked over at Kaname. He had more grey hairs than he did before. "You look older...with the grey hairs and all." Zero said making Kaname look at him.

"I inherited the gene from my father. He got his first grey hairs when he was eighteen." Kaname said making Zero nod slowly.

"You look better with them there. More father like." Zero said making Kaname smirk.

"Oh really?" Kaname asked and rolled onto his side so he was facing Zero.

"And you look more mother like with a baby attached to your nipple," Kaname stated making Zero pout at him like a child.

Once the baby was done she detached herself from the nipple and burped loudly before her lavender eyes grew droopy. Once she was asleep Zero handed her back to Kaname who gently put her back into the basket. Zero and Kaname happily got under the covers again both looking at each other gently before closing their eyes to sleep.

~Next day~

The wind rushed passed the slightly opened window making a whistling sound as the freezing air seeped into the room. Kaname shuddered awake to see Zero wasn't beside him. Kaname quickly sat up and looked to the side to see the baby wasn't in the basket either. The fire was out, it looked like it had been for ages now. Quickly Kaname restarted it with his pureblood powers before getting up and walking out of the living room.

He walked to the bathroom but nobody was in there and then walked to the kitchen where he heard gentle singing. Kaname walked into the kitchen to see Zero cooking breakfast with one hand and the other held the baby who was sucking on his nipple happily.

Zero turned around and noticed Kaname, quickly he flashed the pureblood a smile before turning back around. "Good morning Kaname." Zero greeted as he added some honey into the oat pot.

"Zero you should be sitting down not walking about," Kaname stated making Zero huff.

"I am fine!" Zero replied with a huff.

"You gave birth not too long ago you need rest," Kaname stated making Zero unhappily turn around and look at him.

"Look I don't want to be sitting around doing nothing. If I did I'd be doing it." Zero said and poured the oats into two bowls. The baby finally lets go of the nipple and looked towards Kaname. Happily, she stretched her arms out towards him making Kaname smile and walk over to her. He happily picked her up allowing her to wrap her tiny legs as best she could around him.

"Heres some oats for breakfast." Zero said and pushed Kaname's bowl over to him and walked around Kaname and to the table. Once he was seated he looked over at Kaname and the baby. Kaname sighed and grabbed his bowl and slowly made his way to the table and sat opposite side to Zero.

"You look so tired," Kaname said as he looked at Zero's face. He had slight bags under his eyes, looked paler as usual and his hair was messy.

"So do you." Zero replied making Kaname tiredly chuckle.

"You should start wearing clothes. It's freezing and the only thing keeping us warm in the fireplace." Kaname stated and watched as Zero rolled his eyes.

"Am I too fat for your liking?" Zero asked making Kaname's eyes widen.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Kaname yelled startling both Zero and the baby. Zero stared wide-eyed at the pureblood not even noticing that the baby had broken out into a loud cry. Kaname hushed the baby gently and glared over at the hunter unhappily. "I'm not hungry anymore," Kaname said and got up quickly. He continued bouncing the baby as he walked passed Zero and to the living room.

~1 hour later~

Zero walked into the living room wearing some long baggy pants and a wool jumper. Kaname looked up at him then at the ground like he was disappointed in something. Zero sat down in front of the fireplace with his back to Kaname. There was a long awkward silent before Kaname decided to start a conversation. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry." Kaname said but there was no reaction from Zero. Just him blankly staring into the flickering flames.

"Probably needed it." Zero mumbled just loud enough for Kaname to hear.

"What are you thinking? You seem to be in deep thought." Kaname stated and watched as Zero turned around slowly to look at him.

"Whats going to happen when Yuki comes back? Will you be lovestruck like you were with her before?" Zero asked making Kaname tighten his grip on the baby slightly.

"I wasn't lovestruck," Kaname stated defensively.

"Sure whatever you say." Zero said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Are you trying to get me angry?" Kaname asked as he stood up, his eyes peering down at the hunter.

"No, I wouldn't have to even try to accomplish that." Zero mumbled but Kaname could still hear him clearly.

"Whats your problem? Why are you acting like this?" Kaname asked as he looked up and down on the hunter.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep. Put Mina back in her bed too." Zero said and got under the blanket slowly. Kaname gently placed the baby in the basket and tucked her in gently.

"Come talk to me when your not in a pissing attitude," Kaname said and left the living room quietly letting Zero stare at the fireplace.

~1 hour later~

Kaname was laying in bed, his back facing the door. Kaname heard soft padded footsteps and closed his eyes quickly as the door creaked open. After a few seconds, the door clicked shut and the room was filled with silence until the rustle of sheets disrupted the peace.

Kaname felt the bed dip and soon hands trailed up and down his back gently. "I'm sorry." Zero whispered in Kaname's ear before pulling away slowly. Kaname fluttered his eyes open and looked at the wall in front of him.

"What for?" Kaname asked and felt Zero's hands to a circular motion on his back.

"For my cranky attitude. It's because of the lack of sleep I am getting." Zero said and watched as Kaname rolled over so he was facing him.

"Apology accepted," Kaname said and kissed Zero's forehead gently. "Get some rest now while the baby is sleeping," Kaname said and felt Zero sink into his chest.

"That's all I ever seem to do is sleep." Zero stated and closed his eyes as he snuggled into the pureblood. "I promise I'll give you a back massage when I wake up." Zero mumbled before falling asleep. Kaname happily watched Zero sleep for a few minutes before falling asleep himself.


End file.
